Donde esté tu tesoro, allí estará también tu corazón
by moon orchids
Summary: Él puede memorizar todo. Albus lo hace. El fuego de la chimenea chispeando. La risa de Ariana. La sonrisa de Aberforth después de contar un chiste malo. La voz de su madre llamando a todos para cenar y la mirada de su padre observando a su familia con absoluto amor. Es perfecto.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **F** ue un día calurosos a inicios del verano cuando Ariana mostró un signo de magia de la manera más bella e inofensiva. (Y es uno de los recuerdos más vividos de Albus, se recuerda). Ariana había agarrado un capullo de una rosa que crecía en el seto del jardín trasero, no muy lejos de los rosales de Kendra. Ella lo agarró con sus manos, no queriéndole arrancar y solo lo sostuvo con sus manos, encantada con lo que podía hacer la naturaleza.

Tal vez fue su felicidad. Tal vez fue su personalidad bondadosa y amable que hizo, sin querer, la rosa empezara a emerger el capullo. Crecía de manera lenta, pero segura. Firme, pero suave. Cuando la rosa salió, fue de un color rosa pálido, más de lo usual, pero seguía siendo _bella_.

Toda la familia se encontraba ahí, en el patio. Kendra y Percival tomaban el té en la mesa de vidrio, Albus leía unos pergaminos y Aberforth estaba alimentando a las cabras hasta que miró lo que Ariana logró. Ansiosamente, meneó los hombros de Albus, llamando su atención de manera desesperada y provocándole un poco de vértigo en las sienes.

Albus se preguntó cómo fue posible que no se desplomara de la silla.

—¡Ariana hizo creer la flor! —gritó— ¡Miren! ¡Lo está haciendo otra vez! —señaló. Todos miraron hacia Ariana, quien se encontraba en los cercos y hacía crecer otro capullo de rosa.

La alegría no se hizo esperar.

—¡Oh, qué alegría! ¡Una bruja más a la familia! —Percival se asombró, abrazando a Ariana con fuerza. Ariana se encontraba confundida, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

¡Ella iría a Hogwarts!

—¡Qué manera tan más bonita de mostrar magia! —halagó Kendra, acariciando las hebras rubias de Ariana—. ¡Cuando yo tenía tu edad, sin querer incendié el vestido de mi madre! ¡Fue tan vergonzoso!

—Oh, cariño. ¡Eso no es nada! —Percival sonrió—. Ariana, hija mía, cuando yo tenía tu edad ¡Volví el pelaje de las cabras _verde_!

Todos empezaron a reír.

—Justo como Aberforth volvió las cabras rosadas, ¿No? —Albus bromeó, sonriendo genuinamente con amabilidad. Aberforth se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la vergüenza, pero se buena gana se rio.

—¡Mejor volver a las cabras rosas, que aparecer arriba del techo de la casa cuando el íbice te iba a golpear con sus cuernos!

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Para celebrar la gran noticia de una bruja más en la familia Dumbledore, todos almorzaron el guisado especial de Kendra en la mesa del vidrio del jardín. El clima era perfecto, con el Sol besando sus pieles de manera amigable, reluciendo la alegría de todos. El viento sacudía suavemente las plantas, al ritmo completo de los relatos que salían de sus bocas junto con las historias de la magia y sus experiencias vergonzosas sobre esta.

Todos hablaban, reían y comían mientras las risas era la música de fondo en aquel día.

Albus miró a su familia.

Es perfecto.

* * *

El día que Ariana recibió su carta de Hogwarts, ella chilló. En vez de estar en el jardín trasero, la familia se encontraba en la sala de estar, relajándose con la brisa gélida que ofrecía el clima de ese día. Albus leía un libro grueso, Aberforth escribía una carta y sus padres leían El Profeta.

Entre alaridos gritos y tropezones, Ariana llegó a la sala hecha un desastre. Nadie logró entender lo que estaba diciendo (Albus recuerda su serio pensamiento que su hermana estaba bajo un hechizo) y todos se encontraban confundidos. Aberforth fue el primero en acercarse a ella, un poco temeroso de que Ariana le gritara en los tímpanos. Con cuidado, le quitó el sobre que ya se encontraba arrugado y lo leyó.

Segundos después, comenzó a gritar. Más fuerte que Ariana. Sus gritos comenzaron a sincronizarse. Albus juró que un vaso de vidrio se rompió.

(También pensó en cómo es que eso era posible sin destruirse los pulmones o desgarrarse la garganta en el intento)

—¡Llegó la carta de Hogwarts! ¡Ariana irá a Hogwarts! —gritó Aberforth. Albus gimió por sus tímpanos. Aberforth envolvió a Ariana con sus fuertes brazos, levantándola un poco. Ella solo sonrió, riéndose como un bebé.

Inmediatamente, éste comenzó a decirle las maravillas de Hogwarts. Le habló sobre los terrenos y las mejores vistas, le habló de sus profesores (desde los más geniales, los más estrictos y los más horribles); le habló sobre la rivalidad de las casas —y Albus le regañó por insultar a los Slytherin para la risa de Ariana—; le habló de las cenas cálidas en el Gran Salón con los murmullos de fondo; le habló sobre los gritos eufóricos bajo el sol en un partido de Quidditch; le habló los grandes amigos y recuerdos que haría.

Y lo más importante:

—Hogwarts será tu segundo hogar, Ari —susurró Aberforth, acariciándole la caballera rubia. Albus no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

Ese mismo día, comieron el guisado de su madre hacia siempre las ocasiones especiales cerca de la chimenea en el hogar. Felicitaron por undécima a Ariana, haciéndola sonreír con sus mejillas ya sonrojadas con un adorable rubor. Comenzaron a organizar sus compras en el Callejón Diagon en los siguientes días.

Kendra hablaba de las túnicas preciosas que comprarían, Percival sobre el tipo de varita que la elegiría («El mago no elige la varita, hija mía; la varita elige al mago, recuérdalo» Albus recuerda haber oído a su padre farfullar eso con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro) en el negocio de la familia Ollivander. Aberforth conferenciaba las ventajas y desventajas de tener una lechuza como mascota. Ariana escuchaba las tres conversaciones con furor y emoción.

Albus miró a su familia.

Es perfecto.

* * *

Levantándose un poco desde el taburete de la mesa de Gryffindor para ver mejor, Albus logró ver a una niña de cabellera dorada en la fila india jugueteando con sus mechones de cabello de manera nerviosa. Como sintiera la mirada serena de éste, Ariana levantó su mirada, buscando a sus hermanos en la esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor (—Recuerda, Ari; Albus y yo estaremos a la esquina de la mesa) y cuando los miró, ella sonrío. Ariana rio de los gritos de Aberforth y el reproche de Albus a éste, ocasionándole un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Cuando el sombrero gritó _«¡Gryffindor!»_ , la mesa estalló en aplausos vigorosos. Ariana se bajó del taburete corriendo entre tropezones y riendo hacia la mesa Gryffindor, quienes la recibieron de manera afectuosa para su vergüenza.

Aberforth se levantó, abrazándola y levantándola del suelo por unos cuantos centímetros. Ella chilló, pidió que lo bajara y él se negó para su vergüenza que pareció crecer. Albus negó la cabeza, divertido con la escena.

Él solo se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza con afecto, felicitándola por ser sortear en Gryffindor. Durante el resto de la cena, Albus miró a Aberforth devorar la cena, a Ariana maravillarse con el castillo y él sonrió, recordando como se sentía cuando miró el castillo por primera vez.

Durante las próximas semanas, no se despejaron de ella. Le mostraron el castillo en los ratos libres y las maneras más fácil de memorizarlo; le mostraron las bromas crueles que podía hacer Peeves y de paso le mostraron las maneras más eficientes para no sufrir sus travesuras. Le explicaron cualquier duda que ella tenía sobre las clases —en su mayoría, era Albus quien lo hacía. Aberforth no era muy claro al momento de explicarle las cosas— y en general, le trasmitieron todos sus conocimientos sobre el castillo a la pequeña niña.

Ella sería una talentosa bruja, eso no lo dudó ni por un segundo al ver como aprendía rápidamente cualquier información que le daban.

Estando en el presente, los hermanos Dumbledore se encontraban un terreno localizado entre los jardines del castillo y la vista del Lago Negro. Uno de los terrenos favoritos de Aberforth; Albus entendía el por qué al ver toda la naturaleza que rodeaba el lugar. El lugar era simplemente precioso en toda la palabra.

Sentados el suelo rústico y pedrusco, estaba un picnic improvisado. Encima de la sábana, Ariana leía un libro de Herbología, Aberforth exploraba los pastos del lugar y Albus solo los miraba con una sonrisa mientras ponía un bocado de la torta de melaza en su boca.

Es perfecto.

* * *

Cuando la nieve se acumuló los techos del castillo y los árboles hicieron aparición con decoraciones espectaculares y luminosos, los hermanos Dumbledore decidieron pasar la navidad en su hogar. Incluso con todas las cartas que Ariana escribió con furia durante su estancia en Hogwarts, todavía tenía mucho que contarles a sus padres sobre sus desventuras que tuvo que pasar para la risa de la familia mientras caminaban por el andén nueve y tres cuartos para ir a casa.

En el día de navidad, Albus miró la ventana. Está nevando afuera. Es la peor ventisca en décadas, recuerda haber leído en un periódico unas horas atrás. Pero incluso con el frío que calaba duramente sus huesos, mientras miraba a su familia reír, sabe que está más cálido que nunca.

Es perfecto.

Él puede memorizar todo. Albus lo hace. El fuego de la chimenea chispeando. La risa de Ariana. La sonrisa de Aberforth después de contar un chiste malo. La voz de su madre llamando a todos para cenar y la mirada de su padre observando a su familia con absoluto amor.

Es perfecto.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos comenzaron a darse regalos alrededor de la chimenea para entrar en calor (pero con ver su familia, Albus estaba seguro de que no necesitaba estar cerca del fuego para estar _cálido_ ). En el turno de Albus, Ariana fue la primera en acercarse a él con una pequeña caja envuelta con papel de regalo y un moño más grande que sus propias manos con una sonrisa testaruda. Albus miró el presente con curiosidad.

Con delicadeza, quitó el papal, temiendo destruir aquel precioso pliego o el regalo mismo. Abrió la tapa de la caja, apartó el papel envuelto y alzó el regalo a la vista de todos.

Unos calcetines. Eran unos calcetines gruesos de lana con colores chillones. Era un estilo que le recordaba a un arcoíris después de una lluvia de verano. Posiblemente ella misma hechizó los calcetines, pensó Albus con cariño.

—¿Cómo lo sabías, Ariana? ¡Justo lo que quería! —felicitó, acariciando su cabellera rubia como siempre lo hacía. El afecto de Albus a su hermana siempre ha sido discreto, pero eso no quitaba el amor que sentía. La sonrisa de Ariana era prueba de ello.

Durante el resto del día, se intercambiaron regalos. Se acurrucaron en una manta de lana cerca del fuego que salía de la chimenea mientras se contaban historias y esperaban el futuro esperanzador que los abrazaba con una sonrisa de paz y calma.

Albus miró a su familia.

Es perfecto.

Pero no es real.

(Ariana está muerta. Mamá y papá también. Aberforth no le habla. Tal vez nunca lo haga. Valle de Godric, tres magos, tres hechizos del uno contra el otro en un duelo que nunca debió pasar. Muchas luces de colores, recuerdos inauditos. Una verdad incierta. El cadáver de una niña rubia cayendo muerta enfrente de sus ojos es algo que le perseguirá para **s-i-e-m-p-r-e** y—)

—Me veo sosteniendo un par de calcetines gruesos de lana —respondió Dumbledore, de manera simpática. Harry lo miró fijamente—. Uno nunca puede tener suficientes calcetines —ríe—. Otra navidad ha llegado y se ha ido y no he tenido un nuevo par. ¡La gente insiste en darme libros!

… En silencio, Dumbledore lamentó todo lo que pudo haber sido.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES.** Por si no lo saben, el título es el epitafio de la tumba que Ariana compartió con su su madre cuando fue enterrada en el Valle de Godric. Albus lo escogió. Escogí eso como título porque si lo piensas detenemitamente es muy _heartbreaking._ Creo que hace juego con la historia que escribí.


End file.
